Sacarla de ahí
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: -Ella quería que él sobreviviera.- dijo Mags terminando de sacarme de mis pensamientos- Tú asumirás las consecuencias de sacarla de ahí Finnick. ¿Entendiste? Esta historia forma parte del Reto de los mini-fics de julio del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Finnick Odair.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia forma parte del Reto de los mini-fics de julio del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Finnick Odair._

 **Sacarla de ahí**

Las fanfarrias sonaron y yo me deje caer sobre la silla que al tener ruedas se deslizo un poco para atrás.

-Lo hicimos Mags, la sacamos de ahí.- mi sonrisa abarca toda mi cara mientras hablo- Lo hicimos.

-Mataron al chico.- murmura mi mentora sin moverse de su lugar y su vos suena un poco más temblorosa de lo normal.

-Sabías que no podíamos salvarlos a ambos. No son tus primeros juegos.- le recuerdo con una pequeña mueca, ella misma se había encargado de enseñármelo.

-Esta vez es distinto.- musita con la cara baja.

-¿Por qué sería distinto?- pregunto regresando mi silla de lugar y mirando a la mujer que se ha convertido en toda mi familia durante los últimos años, al parecer la edad la está volviendo sentimental.

-Ese chico era lo único que ella tenía.- me recuerda e inmediatamente lo relaciono con el momento en que tuve que asegurarme de que mis amigos se alejaran de mí para evitar que sufrieran el mismo destino que mis padres y la desolación que siguió a ello.

-Annie es fuerte.- aseguro.

-Ella no quería ser voluntaria, la eligieron porque era muy ágil y una gran nadadora. No tenía quien la defendiera y tenía miedo de lo que le pasaría si no lo hacía. Aparte ya sabes cómo es, hablaste con ella mucho, no iba a dejar que esa niñita participara.

Recuerdo mi cosecha, el como el miedo me invadió cuando la escolta dijo mi nombre y sabía perfectamente que nadie se ofrecería voluntario por mí. Cuando uno de los que están en la parte alta de la tabla de la academia sale elegido en la cosecha, y el que está en primer lugar aún no tiene 18, lo dejan que valla, así que fui.

-Ella y Bill eran un gran equipo, dijo que siempre habían entrenado juntos.- continua Mags y puedo ver como su labio inferior tiembla- Te hizo prometer que lo protegerías.

Lo recuerdo. En nuestro primer desayuno en el centro de entrenamiento yo fui el segundo en llegar, poco después de ella.

 _-Buenos días Annie.- salude mientras me sentaba en una silla frente a ella- Madrugaste._

 _Ella termino de masticar el pan que tenía en la boca y me miro con sus impactantes ojos verdes._

 _-Quiero llegar temprano.- explico._

 _-De eso no debes preocuparte Flovernia se asegurara de que jamás llegues tarde a nada.- le conteste refiriéndome a la excéntrica anciana que el distrito cuatro tenía como escolta desde hace casi diez años- Y si no me equivoco aun tienes unos 15 minutos antes de que de su primera llamada y normalmente son tres antes de que tengas que venir a desayunar._

 _Parpadea, aunque luce más como un aleteo, sus pestañas son oscuras como su cabello y abundantes sin embargo el largo da que desear. O quizá es que ya estoy tan acostumbrado a las pestañas postizas de las capitolinas que no recuerdo como lucen las naturales._

 _-¿Entonces qué haces despierto?_

 _-La única cosa que me gusta de este maldito lugar es la vista. El amanecer desde la terraza es único. Si mañana decides levantarte temprano de nuevo puedo llevarte, el sol hace unos reflejos increíbles con los edificios de colores._

 _-Suena divertido.- acepta con una sonrisa dulce y después de un momento de silencio me mira con un deje de algo que no puedo captar- ¿Serás el mentor de Bill no es así?_

 _-Supongo que sí. Pero eso no significa que no te apoyare a…- intento asegurarle que el hecho que sea el mentor de su compañero no me hace su competencia pero me interrumpe._

 _-Lo protegerás ¿verdad?_

 _-¿Disculpa?_

 _-Tienes muchos contactos. Puedes buscarles buenos patrocinadores ¿no es así?_

 _-Por supuesto. Y también a ti.- me apresuro a agregar a lo que ella niega con una sonrisa._

 _-Seré la primera a la que los profesionales desecharan. No soy nada sin Bill pero el si es mucho sin mí. No sabrá encontrar comida ni refugio pero para eso tú le conseguirás suficientes patrocinadores._

 _-No te rindas tan fácil. Estoy seguro que…_

 _-Prométeme que se los conseguirás Finnick._

 _-Annie…_

 _-Promételo._

 _-Te lo prometo._

Antes de que llegaran a los ocho finalistas Bill lleno dos mochilas de armas y comida y se llevó a Annie de la cornucopia y los otros tres profesionales que aun sobrevivían. Por si solos consiguieron todo los patrocinadores que necesitaban, yo no tuve que hacer nada. Ellos dos en verdad eran un buen equipo.

-Ella quería que él sobreviviera.- dijo Mags terminando de sacarme de mis pensamientos- Tú asumirás las consecuencias de sacarla de ahí Finnick. ¿Entendiste?

-0-0-0-

-¡Nooooooooooooo! ¡Nooooooooooooo!

Me quito al agente de la paz de encima y subo corriendo al escenario donde Annie esta tirada en el suelo gritando como loca.

Estuvo semanas sedada. Los doctores dijeron que había sufrido un trauma pero que estaría bien para la entrevista. Se equivocaron. El volver a ver como su antigua aliada decapitaba a su compañero de distrito rompió la pequeña paz que había conseguido.

-¡Annie!- grito sin dejar de correr hacia ella.

Sus ojos me encuentran y de un momento a otro ya está aferrada a mí. Solloza violentamente mientras clava más y más su cabeza en mi pecho. La abrazo con fuerza mientras le repito una y otra vez que todo había pasado, que ya no le podrían hacer daño, que yo la protegería.

Después de algunos minutos Caesar finalmente anuncia el fin de la entrevista y los espectadores empiezan a marcharse. Annie sigue en mis brazos y aunque ya se me entumecieron no la soltare hasta que esté lista.

-Finnick- murmura volteándome a ver con las piedras preciosas que tiene por ojos.

-¿Si?

-No cumpliste,- dice y siento como una estaca se clava en mi corazón- nunca me llevaste a ver el amanecer en la terraza.

Suelto un suspiro y le beso la frente.

-Cuando quieras Annie, cuando quieras.


	2. Chapter 2

_Esta historia forma parte del Reto de los mini-fics de julio del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Finnick Odair._

 **Y por eso valió la pena**

Cuando la tuve en mis brazos después de que fue rescatada del distrito 13 me repetí por centésima ves lo mucho qué había valido la pena que siguiera en la tierra. A partir de ese instante no había segundo de mi vida que no lo recordara.

El día de nuestra boda, en el momento que la bese, supe que podría afrontar todo con tal de saberla segura. No importaba lo que me costara, lucharía hasta la muerte misma con tal de asegurarme que habría un futuro lleno de paz para ella.

Por sorprendente que pudiera parecer esa noche fue la primera vez que llegamos a hacer algo más que abrazarnos en la cama. Siempre vi el acto sexual como algo demasiado impuro como para hacerlo con ella que era como un ángel que había sido bajado a golpes a la tierra. O mínimo eso creía. Digamos que si desde tu primera vez lo haces por obligación y con miedo es difícil que lo encuentres como algo agradable. Sin embargo con Annie fue, simplemente…

Pero, aunque todos esos momentos fueron maravillosos, no fue hasta que la vi parada frente al mar de regreso al distrito cuatro que me di cuenta de lo mucho que había valido la pena todo.

Las noches en vela para cuidarla de sus fantasmas.

Todas esas veces que clavo sus uñas en mi brazo con la misma fuerza con la que apretaba los ojos e intentaba no respirar para ahuyentar los recuerdos.

Cada "cita" extra que tomo para evitar que se la llevaran a ella al capitolio. Era sorprendente como a muchos no les importaba si era hombre o mujer mientras fuera joven, guapo y un vencedor.

El viento azotaba y enredaba su oscuro cabello, algunos granitos de arena se habían adherido a su piel con ayuda de la humedad del ambiente y tenía los ojos cerrados. Sus pestañas nunca habían sido tan oscuras, tan pobladas, tan cortas, tan perfectas. Su hermoso estomago plano había tomado una forma redonda, con el ombligo saltón y una que otra venita asomándose.

No pude aguantar la tentación y puse mi mano sobre su estómago, sobre nuestro hijo. Vi como su piel se erizaba y contenía el aire. Tuve la tentación de apartarla sin embargo Annie coloco su mano sobre la mía y soltó el aliento con una sola palabra:

-Finnick…

Me congele durante un momento pero finalmente acomode mi nariz pasa aspirar la sal de su cabello dejando que me embriagara.

-Aquí estoy Annie.

Escuche su respiración entrecortada, probablemente porqué el bebe no dejaba de patear, mientras miraba fijamente sus labios, parecían tan terriblemente dulces.

-Creo que me gustan más los amaneceres de aquí sabes.- dijo sin abrir los ojos haciendo que desviara la mirada al naranja, amarillo y azul del que se había teñido el cielo- Son menos espectaculares pero…

No necesito terminar la oración para qué la entendiera. Beso su oreja suavemente causando que un espasmo recorra todo su cuerpo y le susurro:

-Creo que a mí también me gustan más.

-¡Señora Odair! ¿Qué hace afuera a esta hora?- una chiquilla de unos dieciocho años llega corriendo con un chal verde en manos.

Annie abre sus impactantes ojos y se gira haciendo que quite mi mano de su panza.

-Miraba el amanecer.

-¿Y tenías que hacerlo en piyama? Te podrías enfermar.- le dijo poniéndole el chal sobre los hombros.

Su nombre es Margo, es la sobrina nieta de Mags, la única de su familia que sigue con vida. En cuanto se enteró de que Annie había regresado al distrito, estaba embarazada y sola decidió mudarse con ella.

-¿Quieres que haga avena de desayuno?- le pregunta Annie a lo que ella asiente.

Las veo alejarse. Aunque Annie se ha vuelto cada vez más independiente y estoy seguro de que podría vivir sola tranquilamente sin embargo me alegra que tenga alguien que la acompañe y cuide ahora que yo no lo puedo hacer.

Me quedo mirando como el cielo termina de iluminarse, tendré que irme, mínimamente por hoy.

-0-0-0-

Annie ha venido a visitarme todos los días desde aquella ves. Sin embargo hoy el sol está a punto de terminar de salir y aún no ha llegado.

-Annie acabas de dar a luz, no puedes salir en estas condiciones.- escucho la vos de Margo y no puedo creer lo que está diciendo.

-Tengo que enseñárselo a Finnick.

Me giro para encontrarme a la mujer de mi vida en camisón y con un pequeño bulto entre brazos. Siento mi corazón latir a mil por hora aunque sé que eso es imposible. ¿En verdad ese es mi hijo?

-¡Es un espíritu! Puede ir a verlo a la casa, no tiene ni que tocar la puerta.- se queja la chica aunque no la detiene.

-Este es nuestro lugar.- asegura Annie y a mi mente vienen todas las veces que la traje aquí después de que fue vencedora, como fue justo en esta playa donde me di cuenta que la amaba y donde la bese por primera vez.

-Annie…- suspiro cuando ella se para cerca de mí, su vista no está en mi dirección pero sé que me siente.

-Su nombre es Frederick.- anuncia separando un poco el bultito de su cuerpo de tal manera que pueda ver al bebe más hermoso del mundo.- ¿Te gusta?

-Es perfecto.- contesto poniendo mi mano sobre su pequeña cabecita, lo que hace que cierre con más fuerza sus ojitos, me pregunto…

-Son del mismo color que los míos.-dice como si hubiera leído mi mente.

Dejo que el viento hable por nosotros, que diga todo lo que no podemos decirnos. Annie imita a nuestro niño y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

-Así… así casi puedo verte.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta pero sonrió ¿Qué si valió la pena sacarla de ahí? Nunca hice nada que valiera más la pena.


End file.
